Incredibly Bright
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucky Haley Scott has Down Syndrome. These poems evolve around Lucky, Sawyer and their parents, Lucas and Peyton. Reviews are welcome.
1. Birth of a new life

Date: 2-14-2025

Hello world,

My name is Lucky Haley Scott. People just call me luck for short. I enjoy classical music, playing basketball, reading books and drawing pictures. I have Down Syndrome,

but I never forget to count my blessings. I celebrate my fourteenth birthday today by which happens to be Valentine's Day. Blessed, my parents were surely lucky on this

day fourteen years ago. Their continuous tender loving care gives me hope today, tomorrow and forevermore. My sister, Sawyer has been stuck to me like glue ever since

day one. She helps me with my homework and defends me whenever people tease me for having special needs. I consider Sawyer to be my mentor, best friend and

guardian angel. Our hearts belong here in Tree Hill now and forevermore. All of the love in the air serves as a brief distraction away from the nonstop middle school

drama. Currently, I am in eighth grade and the victim of bullying everyday. High school might be a different story next school year. I desire to compete in the special

olympics as a basketball player. In the words of my mother and father, I can accomplish anything if I have faith in myself.


	2. Love is Hope

Date: 5-20-2025

Sawyer's p.o.v

One Tree Hill,

freewill is a pipe dream.

Ignorance melts like vanilla ice cream.

Brutally honest, the truth lets out a

big loud scream. Stuck in the same

place, always seem to never move,

the moon remains infinite.

Love is hope, a rope

worth holding onto forever.

Coldhearted words falter

in this shelter of love at

dawn's first early bright

light. Longing for a rebirth,

faith promises the next

forty eight hours will be

full of mirth instead of

doom and gloom. Follow

the north star home, sweet

little white dove. Beautifully

broken, rose in bloom, experience

the kindness of ravens. These

enchanted eyes of an iris leave

an everlasting mark on the earth.


	3. Unexpected Blessings

Date: 7-20-2025

Peyton's p.o.v

Joy is arising in my heart

and I find it hard to depart

from this warm fuzzy feeling

coming over my body. Undergoing

a spiritual rebirth, I take a giant

leap of faith and the door of opportunity

presents me with more blessings. My

smile is a reflection of my gratitude and

the world smiles along with me.


	4. Enchanted Moments

Date: 8-20-2025

Lucas' p.o.v

Craving magic and yearning for an angelic touch, feed upon these poetic ramblings.

Moving in slow motion, tragic romanticism provokes a new different kind wave of emotion and logic is missing.

Lost within music, shut out the chaotic world full of naysayers and haters.

To be in heaven means to be in love with hope regardless of circumstances and disagreements.

Still here time after time, there is still a will to live and survive through the dark times.

Still here time after time, there is still a will to understand and withstand the great unknown.

Still here time after time, grow to realize love does exist out there in the world and marriage isn't a miscarriage of justice.


	5. Serenity's Crossing

Date: 10-29-2025

Lucky's p.o.v

Life is one big joke,

miracle within itself.

I look at myself in

the mirror and all

I see is beauty. Life

is short and yet sweet

just like a chocolate candy

bar. I am smart enough to

know I should follow my heart

and never forsake my art. Existing

for a purpose, I wasn't given this

gift of life on accident. I am loved

and it is suppose to be this way

forever. I choose life over death,

I choose my health and wealth over

my last breath.


	6. Kudos

Date: 12-20-2025

Sawyer's p.o.v

Losing sight of the shore, the daylight appears to be blurry.

Life is never going to be a fairytale, therefore give up and give into whatever.

Struggling to come to terms with reality, reject and neglect present identity.

Bright little celestial candle light, human spirit, you were born differently for a purpose.

Beautiful rose in bloom, you are perfect just the way you are and it is suppose to be this way forever.

Stress takes a dive into the ocean and the pressure to dress up like someone else doesn't exist anymore.


	7. Illimitable

Date: 2-12-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

Its a beautiful day,

this art of being born

again, this is how a

resurrection really feels

like. Awaken to love and

joy, I am not easily broken

or shaken by my circumstances.

Hope is the love bug, a tug upon

my heart longing to give someone

a hug. Today is a beautiful day for me both

internally and eternally. I must keep on moving,

dreaming and breathing no matter what happens

to me. I am loved by many people, this thought

motivates me to stay alive and to survive through

the storms of life. Heaven will always be my home no matter

what some hearts may think and whatever dreams may come

my way.


	8. Emptiness, Brokenness and Nothingness

Date: 5-3-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

The ever present ghost, the ever present mountain of yesterday's fears and tears gives birth to more confusion.

Weak, the once intelligent human mind is now a candle in the wind.

Free falling through air, free falling through life, the human mind is torn asunder and reaches a point of surrender.

Tender to the touch, fragile tiny miracle of God, stand still and smile for a while.

Overtime rust turns into dust eventually becoming hope and faith takes on the form of trust.

Faithfully devoted to internal pride, there has to be a way to finish the climb up to the mountain top.

There has to be a way to breakthrough the chaos and see the light once again.

Battling one obstacle after another, its a never ending cycle of drama and heart warfare.

Learning to breathe is similar to riding a bicycle for the first time.

Filled with many life experiences, everyday is a lesson within itself.

Awakening up to love, embrace life as a dove and be strong enough to move mountains, overcome obstacles.

The oracle says there will be more sunrises, golden years and few bumps in the road to redemption.


	9. Special Needs

Date: 7-20-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Hello hurricane, raindrops are falling down on my head.

Consumed with self doubt, I let my conscience spread its wings and fly away at the end of each day.

The lord sends down an angel from heaven to lead me back onto the right path.

Breaking through the darkness and cloudiness surrounding my world, one positive encouraging word is powerful enough to bring me back to life.

Salvation is mine a dawn and I run wild with my imagination.

Experiencing a rebirth, I have a lot of faith in myself and I trust Jesus.

Dreaming big and achieving the impossible, supernatural strength lives within me and my dreams refuse to turn into dust.

Courageous, I shall overcome obstacles that are standing in my way.

I will be able to succeed at anything and live a long happy life.


End file.
